let the rain fall down
by my lullaby
Summary: starting their 7th year now.......HHr.... chap. 20 up!
1. Chapter 1

It was the first day of summer and Hermione was already bored. _Well, I guess I'll write Harry and Ron and maybe Ginny _she thought but before she could write an owl came and pecked her window. She opened up the window and saw that the owl was Hedwig. "Hey girl, what does Harry want?" she asked she opened the letter and was surprised by what it said.

**Dear Hermione,**

I don't know about you but I am extremely bored and have nothing better to do then write so when it gets annoying tell me to stop. When are you going to the Burrow? If it's okay with you when you're leaving and I haven't already left could you get me? But that's entirely up to you. So, well I guess that's it.

Harry

"Well duh, it's only the first day of summer it's supposed to be short and stupid!"

_  
_"Hedwig isn't back yet?" Harry said to himself "I sent her out like 15 minutes ago maybe Hermione's writing back?"

Harry knew he had this uncontrollable crush on Hermione since fourth year and as the sixth year ended he knew that he better control it. Then all of a sudden a white bird flew into view.

"Hedwig!" Harry called relieved. "What does the note say?"

**Dear Harry,**

Glad too hear from you! I am, also, completely bored out of my mind and maybe I can fix that. My parents are gone for the entire summer well, not until next week but they said I could have a friend stay over and well you know. Would you maybe? Just wondering and anyway if not would you like it if I stayed at the Dursleys with you, for however long? That's up to you and, yes I'm going to the Burrow but on August first.

Hermione

p.s. I could do this all day long.  
"Cool, I can spend the summer at mione's house!" Harry exclaimed

He started packing his stuff and decided to write back.

"I need to go to Abercrombie, and get some new clothes because Dudley's just are too big. " he said and walked out of the house.

"Hedwig! You're back!" Hermione said.

Hermione opened the window and looked out and freaked she saw Deatheaters on her block and got out her trunk and just threw some stuff like personal belongings in it and shrunk it into her pocket got her wand and ran to her parents room.

"Mum, Dad we have to leave now there's Deatheaters outside!" Hermione screamed. "Okay now I need help. Harry! He'll help me, I hope. MUM, DAD NOW!" she screamed again.

She opened the door to her parent's room to find that they were dead and a Deatheater there.

"_stupefy!_" she screamed stunning the Deatheater and ran all the way down the block dodging spells that were coming at her and she ran into a neighbors yard and hid between the bushes. Now more Deatheaters came into view.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." Bellatrix sang.

After they turned the corner Hermione left and ran far away until she reached the central of London and then she took a map and looked over to find Number 4 Privet Drive. Then she heard someone shout 'there she is come on' and ran. They hit Hermione with the cutting charm and she then had cuts all over her body. Then a Malfoy shot a spell at her which left a big long cut and she started bleeding badly. Before she knew it she was slowing down and blood was everywhere and things were getting blurry then she saw a store, Abercrombie, and she saw a young man with messy jet black hair come out. Then it all went black.

" Mione are you okay?" Harry asked they were at the Dursleys house and on Harry's bed.

"They're gone!" Hermione shouted before she ran down the stairs screaming. Once she was outside she began running then she collapsed and started screaming again and pounding her fists into the ground while tears streaked her face. Then, just her luck, it started to pour down raining while she was pounding her fists into the ground someone grabbed them.

" LET- ME- GO!" she screamed "NOW!"

She started kicking her legs around but Harry stopped her and she eventually gave in. Harry ended up carrying her back to the house she still had blood all over her and he saw a large bloody area stretching from her hips, across her stomach and up her back. He started feeling it and she winced.

"May I?" he asked

"mm hmm" she nodded

Hermione still winced with pain but she let him inspect her scar. She had a lot of other cuts too but this one was most important. He lifted her shirt up a little and looked at her for permission. She lifted it up just a little farther and he could see her ribs plain and clear. It looked like she hadn't eaten in days.

"Hermione, when did you last eat?" Harry asked

"Today's Saturday, right?" She asked. Harry just nodded

"Last Sunday I had a roll." She said her face looking as if she ate right everyday.

"WHAT! JUST A ROLL ARE YOU CRAZY YOU HAVENT EATEN IN LIKE A WEEK! AND YOU'RE NOT HUNGRY! ARE YOU ILL DO I NEED TO TAKE YOU TO A HOSTPITAL OR ST. MUNGOS? ARE YOU DEAD!" Harry asked in shock of everything.

"No, I'm fine and bread sounds nice right now. May I have some?" Hermione asked.

How about a buffet Harry wanted to ask her but he knew it would just make her feel worse.

"sure, do you want a drink?" He asked

"Water please" Hermione answered 

They heard car doors slam then all of a sudden, _uh-oh maybe I shouldn't of come here wait I didn't I was brought well more like carried but I still didn't oh I'm so confused,_ the door opened.

"BOY WHAT IS THIS? ANOTHER-" Vernon shouted. Then he stopped. He saw Hermione on the floor all bloody and she had bruises everywhere, she was wet and her face was full of tears, she was dirty she had dirt smeared across her face and hands, her clothes were all cut up and, yet again, bloody. There was blood and rain puddles on the floor and Harry came in at that moment with Hermione's bread and water.

"Maybe I should leave." She said "as I see I am not welcome here anymore. Bye Harry."

"No dear it's okay stay as long as you need." Petunia said. "You are welcome to use the guest room and would you like some medication and a nice bath or some food?" noticing Hermione's bones through her ripped up clothes and dark circles under her eyes.

"are you sure? I mean I could just go and live at my house until social security comes to get me and send me to an orphanage. I guess I could manage." She said.

"oh no" Vernon, Petunia, and Harry said in unison.

"Okay. Sure I guess I could use a shower too." Hermione said

She waited then got up to look for the bathroom and went through the kitchen, the dining room. 


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT'S THAT!" Hermione asked staring at a glob of skin. It looked like a living creature but she wasn't sure. It looked like it was breathing but, was it?

"WHAT ARE YOU?" she asked it.

"What do you mean 'what are you' I'm like you looking for you in front of my face who nearly killed herself to find me. Dudley's the name sweets." Dudley answered.

"Oh well okay then person I came here nearly killing myself so I could kill you. How does that sound? I'll hex you if you talk, touch, or even think about me. How 'bout that?" she said with a 'don't mess with me' look.

"oh I-I-I thought you were someone else." Dudley managed to get out before he left.

_Well I can't blame him Mione does look good probably will look even better when she gets cleaned up_. Harry thought.

"Um, where is the bathroom?" Hermione said breaking the silence.

"Come with me Mione I'll show you to it." Harry said trying not to anger her if that was even possible.

"here we are," he said "so you c-"

He was cut off by Hermione hugging him.

"thank you." She said.

_It's amazing it's like she fits perfectly on me._ Harry thought.

"thanks" she said and pecked him on the cheek.

Harry thought he might die when he saw what Hermione's pajamas were. **(A/N-I suck at writing descriptions but bear with me)** she was in a loose white tank top with short black shorts with an orchid on it. Her skin glowed an angelic color and she smelled like pineapples. She still had the cuts and bruises but she wasn't dirty and that's all that mattered to her.

"Where's the guest room?" Hermione asked not noticing Harry's dumbfounded look.

"This way." He said. He led her through the door and she got in the bed. He walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

"goodnight Mione" He said.

"Night" She answered

_Voldemort was making her watch Harry die. She was in chains somewhere, he was on the ground fighting Voldemort._

"Crucios!" Voldemort said.

Harry dodged the spell and shouted "Stupefy! Impedimenta!"  
Voldemort dodged the first one but not the second.

Hermione woke up screaming she fell out of bed and realized she was covered with cold sweat. She made silent sobs and went downstairs to see what the time was. It was three o clock in the morning. She went upstairs but, into Harry's room instead. By now tears were streaming her face. Going into Harry's room reminded Hermione of her parents so she cried even harder. She tried to shake Harry awake but nothing happened. She shook him again with more force but he just said "go away" so she slapped him and he awoke with a start.

"what was that for?" he asked

"you wouldn't wake up" Hermione said below a whisper.

"oh Mione I'm sorry." He whispered.

They sat on Harry's bed hugging each other and Hermione quietly crying. While rubbing the 15 almost 16 year olds back he realized how hard it was for her to lose them because he lost his parents while he was a baby so he didn't seem to mind as much as she did.

"Don't leave me" she said softly.

"do you want to sleep in here with me?" He asked

she nodded.

"do you like the edge or the window?" He asked

"which do you like?" she asked

"I don't care-" He saw her looking out the window just staring ant the moon. "Actually I want the edge which do you want?"

"window." she said and climbed over him and sat looking at the moon like she was hypnotized. Not daring to look away as if she would miss something. She looked at the moon from three fifteen to three twenty- five. She laid down staring at the moon still.

"Mione are you okay?" he asked.

"hmmm? Yeah I am." She turned towards him and hugged him. "Thank you, for everything." She said.

"you're welcome Mione; I'd do anything for you." He replied

she bolted up and looked him in the eye. "Kill Voldemort?" she asked.

"I was planning on doing so anyway but sure I double kill him he said trying to make her smile. It didn't work though.

Hermione woke up the next morning in someone else's bed with strange arms wrapped around her waist. She quietly moved the arms and looked at body in which the arms belonged to. Harry was the one who wrapped his arms around her and the strange bed she woke up in. She quietly and quickly tried to go on top of him without waking him up so she could exit the room. She put her fist leg over him, her second, and then she tried to get her body over him. Harry woke up with strange legs on him he looked over and saw Hermione trying to get over him as if she were trying not to wake him.

"hold on" he said

"AAAAAAAAGH!" she screamed and jumped of the bed and over him.

" Do you need to go anywhere today?" he asked

"my house" she said. Though she brought her trunk all of her Hogwarts things were in there and she needed regular clothes.

"okay" he said.

"get dressed and lets go" she said and left the room.

"Whoa, what happened?" he asked then, he remembered so he franticly tried to look for something else to 'whoa!' at.

"I need some clothes and other stuff" she said

she opened the door and walked inside. She then grabbed a picture of her parents and went upstairs. Her house was trashed everything was ruined the one couch and chair, everything. He followed her upstairs to her room and it was amazing. The walls were a dark green and the bedspread was the same color green and white her desk was a dark pine color and she had books everywhere he saw her look in a chest and pull out three things. A camera a laptop and an ipod.

" my American friends send me this stuff" she said. And went to grab a big bag as she grabbed some clothes and shrunk the bag. She went into another room and he saw two dead people, her parents, he guessed. She opened the box and took out a key she took the key to a dresser drawer and opened it. There he saw a photo album and another box but very small she went to her mother pulled of her wedding ring and put it in the small box.

"why'd you do that?" he asked.

"read." She said as she handed him a letter. It said,

**Hermione**

As you read this you must realize that we're gone and it's the way it's supposed to be. Dumbledore wrote us and said word about the prophecy. Take off my wedding ring so you will always have me with you darling. Take your fathers box and look through it but never throw it away. Remember we always will love you no matter what.

Mum&Dad

"This is why Voldemort needs to die" Hermione said through sobs.

Harry went over there and hugged her. He kissed her forehead and said "Voldemort will die."

Hermione broke through his grasp and ran so he followed her she was good at jumping from the first floor to the second although she landed on her knees. She went towards the back door and ran through the woods to a small creek of spring water. She then climbed a ladder that was hanging down and Harry started climbing after her. She was very fast even with Harry shaking it. When she got to the top and Harry was at the middle she cut the rope. Harry was about twenty feet up in the air when she did this so when he fell he got bruises and scars.

"Hermione please," Harry said "come down"

She got her knife and first aid kit and jumped down landing perfectly. Harry stared at her wide eyed. "Who built that?" he asked.

"me" Hermione answered.

"when did you learn how to do that and, well, how?" He asked her.

"Tommy and Jonny. When I was five they helped me build this but at the time they were twelve. They taught me everything they know and when they died I was well angry and sad. Their dad was a military man and sent then to school when they were ten. And they came home every two months for two weeks. They were my best friends. They died when their Dad shot them because they didn't want to be in the military." Hermione answered

"oh," Harry said "well, wow, I mean you know things that the military can do. When did they die?" 

"two months ago, I just found out." She said "lets go somewhere else"

they went back to her house and were about to leave when she saw a package from Maryland.

"It's here!" Hermione screamed "It's a cell phone!"

She got up and started jumping then hugged Harry and was still jumping, so he jumped with her.

Then it rang.

" What do I do?" Hermione asked franticly.

" Push the green button." He said, Dudley got a cell phone for Christmas last year so he knew what to do.

"Hullo?" Hermione asked the person on the other line "oh, yes. Yes. Thank you. Huh? Okay. Yes. No. Okay bye."

"Wanna go to the park?" Hermione asked Harry

"Sure" he said

"lets go on the River Trail, okay with you?" She questioned.

"Fine with me" He replied.

They were walking alongside a clear river that you could swim in so Hermione pushed Harry in.

"HEY!" He said

"oops" said Hermione "my bad"


	3. Chapter 3

Harry swam towards her grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her in. Hermione wasn't very happy about this so she dunked him. While Harry was underwater he flipped her and held her down until she was about to drown.

"THAT WAS NOT FUNNY! I COULD HAVE DIED!YOU ARE SO IMMATURE!" Hermione said

"I was just trying to have fun" He said "why isn't that fun?"

"It's not fun because I couldn't escape like you can!" she said and with that she dunked him again. They spent an hour splashing and playing with each other until the sun was starting to set and they were getting very prune.

"I think it's time to leave." Hermione said.

"you're right." Harry said.

They walked to the Dursleys and went up to Harry's room. Hermione wanted to do something and so they thought of playing board games. Harry went in Dudley's room to look for any games. There he found an American muggle game called Battleship. Harry brought it back to his room and they tried to play but neither understood the concept. This time they both went into Dudley's room to look for a game. Hermione found Scrabble and Harry found Monopoly. They tried Scrabble first but found a hard time trying to make a word with the letters they had. They then tried Monopoly and found it easy and entertaining. They started playing and bought rides and earned money.

"I win" Hermione said with a satisfied look on her face.

"No way, how come?" Harry asked.

" I bought more things and have more money whereas you have none. So therefore I win." She said again. They went into Dudley's room again and found a deck of 52 cards.

"wanna play 52 Card pick up?" She asked Harry. 

"sure, how do you play?" He asked.

She through them across his room and they scattered. "Pick them up." She said.

"hey! Why did you do that!" Harry asked

"you wanted to play 52 Card pick up" she said laughing.

So Harry picked them up.

"I don't like this game!" He said while he was picking them up.

"Imagine if we played this with Ron!" Hermione said thought then rolled over laughing. Harry thought what was so funny about playing 52 Card Pick-up with Ron. Then he realized, Ron has the temper of a teaspoon and an angry bull, the look on his face would be priceless. Harry then to started laughing too.

"Does your uncle Vernon know how to play?" Hermione asked

"No why?" Harry asked then held up his hand as to say 'never mind' and started laughing.

"Mr. Dursley, would you like to play a card game?" Hermione asked coming down the stairs.

"S-Sure" Vernon answered scared thinking she might use magic.

"How about 52 Card Pick-up?" she asked. While Harry was in his invisibility cloak right behind her about to die from laughter.

" Sure why not." Vernon answered.

Hermione threw the cards across the room and Vernon was turning red, now purple, and now blue. "pi-" Hermione started, Harry was on the floor laughing and he was turning blue.

"GIRL WHY DID YOU THROUGH THOSE CARDS ACROSS THE ROOM? PICK THEN UP NOW!" Vernon yelled.

"Sir, you wanted to play 52 card pick up so you have to pick them up." Hermione said very calmly. Right now Harry was on the floor turning blue and rolling around laughing and his stomach was in pain. Hermione went back up the stairs and burst out laughing so hard she was crying. 

"Harry," she asked

"yeah," he answered

"I'm hungry can I have some food?" she said looking a little embarrassed.

"I thought I wouldn't live to see the day! Hermione Jane Granger is hungry!" He said as he picked her up and twirled her across the room the hugged her.

"NOW!" she asked.

"Right sorry, what would you like? We have-" he beagan

"Bread?" Hermione asked "Apple? Water?"

" I don't know if we have breadapple water" he said with a grin.

"please I'm hungry! You know I haven't eaten in like a week and I'm starved can I have bread, apples, water, steak, hush puppies. Anything well show me some food first!" she said.

Harry showed her the pantry and she got a slice of bread then he took her to the cellar and she picked plain noodles then he showed her the refrigerator. She chose pineapples. Harry got her some water and while she ate he fixed himself a sandwich. Hermione had a very thoughtful look on her face.

"Mione what's wrong?" he asked her.

"you know in that letter my parents gave me and it said things about a prophecy?"

"Mmmmhmm?" He said. 

"I'm muggle born so that means there is no prophecy for my parents because they're muggles so that means the letter was fake and that means no such prophecy exists! And that means Voldemort is killing muggle borns!" Hermione said in an angry tone. "we have to write Dumbledore right away!"

"are you sure?" 

"AM I SURE YES I'M SURE?" Hermione screamed.

She was also sure she felt like punching Harry but she didn't.

**sorry its short but I have to go and I wont be updating until Sunday because I'm packing more boxes so I can move**

my lullaby


	4. Chapter 4

"I thought you were about to punch me!" Harry exclaimed. "I don't disagree with you but are sure?"

"I really don't know, that was just the first conclusion that came to mind besides the fact that he wants to make you more miserable than you already are because your life sucks, I mean well never mind."

00000o00000o00000

Hermione had a big red hand mark on her left cheek from Harry slapping her. _Why did he slap me? _She thought.

"Harry, open up please I'm really sorry that I hurt your feelings I never meant for that to happen and I'm sorry that it did." Hermione pleaded.

"Come in," he said

"I'm so sorry!" She said as she hugged him.

"I forgive you" Harry said

"you shouldn't after what I've said and I'm really sorry I don't know how to make it up to you." She said "Well maybe I do but that's for me only"

"what?"

"oh nothing just nothing don't worry your little head about it oh and when do you want to go to the burrow?"

"soon?"

"Ugh, make a date!"

"You, me and a café tomorrow at noon for lunch?"

" Sure." She said.

With that she went to the bathroom to take a shower. When she hopped out she heard frantic knocking.

"who is it?" she asked

"me hurry up! I need to use the toilet!" Harry said

"use the one downstairs!" she called at him.

"Vernon is dropping the kids off at the pool"

"excuse me?"

"HE'S USING IT AND I DON'T WANNA GO IN THERE FOR A LONG TIME!" He said.

"oh just hold on, let me change" She said

"what are you wearing!"

She locked the door "nothing for you to see!" she snapped at him.

"HURRY UP!" he said and started pounding at the door.

"I'm almost done!" she said

"what are you doing in there!"

"Leaving" she said as the door hit his face and he fell back.

"oh! Harry I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to!" Hermione said in fear of getting slapped again. He bolted up and charged to the bathroom. Hermione went into the guest room to read her book that she grabbed at her house.

_The Orchids and Gumbo Poker Club_

"I've often mused how a bird's life is not unlike our own" said Darcy. "full of flights and perchings"  
"Is that so?" said William. "And what are you looking for tonight may I ask? A flight? Or a perch?"  
"I don't know Mr. Chatelaine," said Darcy. "I think this bird is still making up her mind."

"Mione, Are you okay? You know it was an accident right? I'm not mad."

"yeah I'm okay I'm just reading."

"What are you reading?"

"_The Orchids and Gumbo Poker Club."_ She stated

"oh, do you wanna go on a walk?"

"sure why not?" she answered.

They walked to the park and in the park going on the same river trail but didn't push each other in. They kept walking until the moon came out and Hermione climbed a tree and perched on a branch to just look at the moon and stars.

"why do you always look at the moon?" Harry asked.

"Because," Hermione started "it's a little piece of magic and destiny."

"Why?" Harry asked out of curiosity.

"Read." She stated flatly

"read what?"

"The stars. That one over there is Orion's belt."

"How do you read stars?"

"you read books silly"

"I think its time to go okay?"

"Okay"

Hermione jumped from her tree and back onto the dirt. They walked back to the Dursleys together in the moonlight and Hermione paused.

"what?" Harry asked

"This" Hermione said and kissed him softly on the lips. Then she continued to walk back to the Dursleys leaving Harry behind. Harry ran up to Hermione and blocked her way.

"Stop" she said

"wait" Harry said.

Harry kissed her this time and they walked back with their fingers laced together. They went to bed and thought of each other through the night. When Hermione got in bed she cried knowing her parents were gone and she cried knowing Harry wouldn't be her friend anymore.

00000o00000o00000o

Harry knocked on Hermione's door but she wasn't answering. "Hermione open up!" he said while continuing to knock on her door.  
"Look around silly" Hermione said. She was sitting on the stairs watching him knock on her door.

"Hermione we need to talk."

"I know I ruined our friendship but don't worry I'll be out of here in no time" she said with a small sad smile as if to say 'don't bother I'll be fine'.

"No Hermione now I know how you feel and I feel the same way. I don't know how to describe it but I felt sparks." Harry said dimwittedly

Hermione ran over to him and hugged him then kissed him again.

"Do you, do you feel sparks now?" she asked in a pleading voice and her eyes still full with sadness over her parents but with a questioning look.

" yes" he said "willyougooutwithme?"

"yeah I think I, oh no!" She said "aaagh" she said in an annoyed tone.

"what?"

"Ron asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend and I told him I'd think about it."

"Tell him you already have a boyfriend."

"What if he wants to know who it is?"

"Tell him you don't want people to know."

"Okay, then I need to write Ron and tell him no."

Hermione went into the guest room and started writing Ron and adding a letter for Ginny, she had just gotten over her crush on Harry and now dated Seamus, or was it Dean? Ginny went through so many boyfriends it was hard to know which she was dating. She went to ask Harry to borrow Hedwig and she sent off the letters. She decided to go back in the guest room so she could cry for her parents. Though she was happy for the cell phone she still would never be happy that she had no parents and was, what seemed to her, an orphan.

Weeks passed and soon it was August first and time to leave for the burrow.

**I think I can write again on Sunday and thanks for the reviews and please no flames. Fist fanfic. **__


	5. Chapter 5

Harry and Hermione took the night bus to the burrow. Harry was bored and Hermione was reading a book called: _The Orchids and Gumbo Poker Club._ Harry looked over to see what it was about.

**(A/N- it's continued from where it left off)**

_"Well," said William, "perhaps this bird can be persuaded?"  
"And how, pray tell, do you suppose to do that?" she asked.  
Slowly Williams green eyes met her blue ones, and then it happened. He kissed her!_

"You're reading romance?" Harry asked

"Oh no! This book is about a mother and daughter relationship and the daughter likes this guy and the mother wants him to fall in lover with her daughter then the girl turns out hating this boy and marries her best friend." She answered.

"So Williams the friend?" Harry asked.

"No he's the one Darcy Lou likes, Gator is her best friend."

"You're reading it again?"

"Yeah it's really good it's supposed to be how a daughter can improve her relationship with her Mum." Hermione said and started crying into Harry's shoulder. He knew she missed her parents and tried not to show it. He knew she cried at night but that wasn't enough because her two best friends had also just died and she explained to him that was why she stopped eating because they were the only ones that understood her and never made fun of her for anything. He hugged her and rubbed her back occasionally giving her a kiss on her forehead. The rest of the ride they stayed like that and when they were at the Burrow Harry wrapped his arm around her waist and when he knocked on the door noticing them Mrs. Weasley said,

"who had it for August!"

"Me!" said Ginny as she got up from Seamus's lap.

"what about July?"

"Us!" said Fred and George.

She handed her children some galleons and everyone was clapping, except Ron.  
Ron had thought Hermione would tell him yes. He thought he and Hermione were meant to be. Ron ran upstairs to his room and just angrily sat on his bed. He knew Hermione had said no but for Harry? He just sat there until Harry came up and asked him if he was going swimming with them. Ron told him no so Harry just left.  
00000o00000o00000o

"Harry!" Hermione screamed but was too late because she was already pushed in the lake with her black bikini strings hanging from the sides of her bottom piece all you really saw was string flying through the air and an angry, wet Hermione came from under the water and said "You will pay" and with that Ginny pushed Harry in at Hermione's call. Hermione got out of the water and high-fived her. They both were laughing and Harry got out and pushed Ginny out then got pushed by Seamus who got pushed by Hermione. Hermione was on the grass laughing and Ginny, Harry, and Seamus picked her up and threw her in. They spent hours outside until Mrs. Weasley called everyone in. They had a great dinner of corn, chicken, and bread. Ron never came down to eat but no one seemed to notice or care they were all having fun talking and laughing and teasing. When they finished dinner Hermione asked every one "Wanna play truth or dare?"

"we will!" Ginny and Seamus answered.

"any body else?"

" Can we play or are we too old?" Fred and George asked

"you can play. Ron?" she waited several moments then started. "Ginny, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

" I dare you to……. snog Seamus in front of your parents" Hermione replied

"b-b-but"

"Chicken?" asked Hermione

"come on Seamus snog my brains out." Ginny said to him.

"The pleasure is all mine." He answered. They went to the kitchen acting as if they didn't see anyone in there and were looking for a private place. They came back.

"Hermione, truth or dare?" Ginny said with a devilish grin.

"Dare"

" I dare you to tongue Harry right in front of us" she said as payback.

"Harry?"

"Okay!"

It lasted about a minute or two but Ginny had a satisfied look on her face.

"Fred, truth or dare?" Hermione asked.

"TRUTH!" he said "TRUTH! TRUTH! TRUTH!" Fred said franticly.

"Is it true you date Clara from Hufflepuff in your year?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe,"

"I'll put the tickling spell on you"

"yes"

"George, truth or dare?" Fred asked

"Truth"

"is it true you have feelings for Violet from Ravenclaw?" 

"Yes"

"Seamus, truth or dare?" asked George.

"Dare" he said.

"I dare you to" they never heard because he whispered it in his ear and Seamus said. "Come on Ginny" they went back into the kitchen and Seamus said to Ginny "I love you" and Ginny kissed him and said "I love you too" they went back in the room and everyone clapped and Mrs. Weasley came out crying because of what Seamus told Ginny.

"Harry truth or dare?" asked Seamus.

"Dare." He said

"I dare you to sleep on the couch with Hermione tonight." Seamus said proudly.

"okay"

"Enough truth or dare kids." They heard Mrs. Weasley's voice "come have some dessert!"

They filed to the kitchen and saw pumpkin pie out. While they ate they talked more and decided what they would do tomorrow.

"So more swimming then to Diagon Alley when the letters arrive?" Seamus said.

"yep, that's it" Hermione said.  
00000o00000o00000o

Hermione awoke hearing "awww" and "how cute" she opened her eyes and saw everyone staring at her. She was on the couch with Harry's arms wrapped around her waist. _The dare!_ She remembered.

"Okay show's over people move." She said.

She sat up and shook Harry awake. He saw the surroundings and Hermione next to him but sitting up.

"Good morning, sleep well?" she asked.

"like a baby" Harry answered and pulled her down and said "more sleep, now."

"no, get up now. It's oh my gosh it's ten! Get up! Get up!" she cried.

"Fine" He said with a grunt. Hermione left to take a shower so he waited for her to come out before he took his. When everyone was ready they decided to wait for their Hogwarts letter so they wouldn't have to make two trips. When the owls came everyone opened up their letter and read it.

"OH MY GOSH I GOT HEAD GIRL!" Hermione screamed.

"I got head boy, and Quidditch captain!" Harry yelled.

"Great!" Hermione said and kissed him.

"Well not anymore" he said noticing Ron's face "here Ron you take Quidditch captain."

"Thanks." He mumbled, he still wasn't over Hermione.

"Let's get our supplies." Hermione said finishing her list.

"Yeah let's go." Harry said.

**okay my clock says 1:37 am and I'm tired so please review if you want that's entirely up to you.**

lots-o-luv  
My Lullaby 333

__


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione suggested that they go by floo powder so it was Ginny and Seamus, Harry and Hermione, and Ron went by himself. They arrived in Diagon alley and they split up into two groups, Hermione and Ginny. Then Harry, Ron, and Seamus. The two groups split up so they could get their things and agreed to meet back at the Leaky Cauldron in an hour. Hermione and Ginny went to buy robes books and other necessities, same with the guys.

"Hermione, isn't this pretty?" Ginny asked.

"yeah, it'll look great on you!" Hermione said.

"No for you don't you think? Harry would probably like it." She said.

"what do you mean?" she asked.

"oh, come on. It's obvious you too go out I mean the hand holding, kiss this morning, and let me tell you. You guys are perfect for each other! So about this dress robe? Whaddya think?" she asked

"Ginny it looks great on you probably not me, you look great in purple and it has spaghetti straps so it'll look great." She replied

"Hermione you got to something more revealing then what you have, I mean, your neck is hardly showing with that shirt of yours and this just shows a tad bit of your chest and most of your back." Ginny said. She was desperate to get Hermione to wear it. It was purple with spaghetti straps and it showed some chest and most of the back too, it had a small diamond shaped hole on the belly button part and it went down to the ankles with slits up the side of the legs. It was perfect for Hermione. "At least try it on?" she questioned.

"fine!" Hermione grumbled.

00000o00000o00000o

Harry and Seamus wanted to go into Fred and George's shop, Ron was still not in the mood for anything so he didn't care. They walked to the shop and went straight in. The twins shop was amazing, there were things from toys, to love potions, prank boxes, potion ingredients, books, everything. Ron saw the love potions and went to find one that would last for a long time. He was desperate for Hermione yet again, he didn't want to get in trouble so he went to the back where Fred and George were past the aisles of a few dress robes and went behind the cash register and straight for the door.

" Fred, George I need an empty bottle. May I have one?" He asked

"Sure" George answered, or maybe it was Fred. He really couldn't tell the difference "why?"

"I just need to borrow it that's all it's a potion I'm brewing for potions and I need a small bottle." He lied.

"okay, here, you can have this one." The twins answered.

"thanks guys." Ron said. As he left the room to go back to where the love potions were. He went through the aisle searching for the right one and he picked the one called,_ Fantasy Love_, and poured it into his bottle then gave the empty bottle to a little girl who was just wandering aimlessly down the aisles.

Harry and Seamus were having fun with a prank gun which turned you different colors and gave you funny features like thick eyebrows and hot pink lips, but none of it could come off unless the person who did it to you called out, _dissap colour_, and it all went away. They bought five of them so they could all have fun.

00000o00000o00000o

Hermione came out of the dressing room and everyone who saw her gasped.

" I told you!" Ginny yelled playfully "you look like a hottie with a body!"

Hermione blushed and was embarrassed but yelled at Ginny "hush!" she said. There were catcalls from guys who heard and saw which made her bush even more. Now she was as dark as Ginny's hair but no one noticed her face they just noticed her body. She went back into the dressing room. When she was in her regular clothes she walked up to the cash register and said "I'll take it". 

"yes!" Ginny squealed.

After they made their purchases they went to the book store so they could find the books they needed. They got there and looked for their school books through all of the shelves occasionally stopping to snoop in some of the books. They eventually got their school books and a few other books and went to the Leaky Cauldron so they could get some butterbeer and wait for the guys.

00000o00000o00000o

"Seamus," Harry called out "we should get our books and robes now."

"Yeah I guess" he responded. They were just leaving Weasley's Wheezes, and they needed to get the stuff on their lists. Just then, they were met by Lavender Brown.

"Hey guys, whatcha doin?" she asked

Ron saw Lavender and his eyes popped out of his head. He had forgotten how pretty she was when he was grieving about Hermione.

"shopping, you" Ron asked.

"shopping" she answered.

"Guys I'm gonna go with Lavender okay? So I'll meet you later." He said.

"okay." Seamus said. 

"see you later" Harry also said.

With that Ron went off and Harry and Seamus were buying supplies and robes and in no time they went to the Leaky Cauldron to find Hermione and Ginny. They also found Draco Malfoy sitting with them and they were yelling at him to go. Harry and Seamus rushed over there.

"Go Malfoy!" Harry shouted.

"Make me" he replied.

Harry did a spell which caused Malfoy to leave and he left with his face white. They walked over and sat next to the girls and ordered a butterbeer from the bar.

"where's Ron?" Ginny asked.

"with Lavender" replied Seamus.

"oh" She said.

"did you guys get everything?" Hermione asked.

"yeah" Harry answered.

"okay lets g- whoa!" Hermione yelled, startled.

"what?" asked Harry.

She used her finger and pointed to the back wall of the bar and they all saw,

**ha ha I'll leave y'all hangin like this **

My Lullaby__


	7. Chapter 7

_They saw,_

Ron and Lavender making out on the wall.

"Uh, maybe we should leave." Hermione suggested.

"maybe we should" Seamus agreed.

They left the Leaky Cauldron and flooed back to the Burrow where they were greeted by Mrs. Weasley with lunch. A turkey and cheese sandwich with pumpkin juice. They talked while they ate and decided to go swimming after their food settled in and they were ready. An owl came by and no one had ever seen that owl before, there was a letter attached to it and it said,

_Everyone,_

I will be with Lav's family for the rest of the summer and would appreciate it if I could get my trunk. Lavender has confessed of her deep compassion for me and I have accepted, so we now go out and thanks to Harry I have Quidditch captain and that makes her drool even more(my side of the story, she claims she doesn't) so I want to give Harry   
a thanks.

Love,  
Ron (and Lavender)

"I think it's great Ron has a girlfriend" Seamus said.__

" it is, now kiss me." Ginny demanded.

Harry and Hermione laughed their heads off at Ginny's demand toward Seamus. Seamus turned light pink then kissed Ginny. They talked some more then decided to go swimming. They put on their swimsuits and jumped in. They chicken fought and got out muggle water guns and sprayed each other. Then they lay down on the ground and talked some more and dried off. Then they pushed each other in the water.

"It's getting dark, I'm going in" Ginny said.

"Me too." Said Seamus.

Harry and Hermione stayed out and stared at the stars, then Harry said playfully "Kiss me I demand you."

Hermione chuckled and said " A little touchy eh?"

before she kissed him. It was soft but it immediately hardened as the night grew darker. They leaned on the grass and Harry put himself on top of Hermione before she spoke and started kissing her again they shifted a few times and stopped for breath, but that didn't stop them they wanted more. As it got later they turned it into a snog session with Harry on top and Hermione on the bottom. It kept going until they heard the door open and Harry quickly got off Hermione and Mrs. Weasley called out "there you are dinner's ready." and went back in the house. They got off the ground intertwined hands and went in the house also.

**sorry to leave you short but I gotta go!**


	8. Chapter 8

They sat down at the table and ate a delicious dinner of ham and turkey sandwiches. They talked while they ate and decided that they would go fishing tomorrow and Ginny decided that she was going to give Hermione a full makeover. Hermione was shocked at first but soon recovered. She understood why Ginny wanted to do the makeover; _I'm not pretty and never will be why does Harry even like me anyway? Probably because he wants to cheat off of homework. Maybe not, I don't know. _Hermione thought about it more and decided to sleep on it. **(A/N- if y'all don't know what that phrase is it means to think about it in bed or ya know)** She woke up the next morning to Ginny's face and her squeals. Hermione was scared but Ginny wouldn't kill her, right?

"OKAY! We are going to give you a body and clothes makeover!" Ginny said.

They started on Hermione's chocolate brown hair and added a honey brownish color to it. She trimmed her hair at the ends and trimmed it so it would be in layers surrounding her face. Ginny used a spell that would never go away and used it to make Hermione's hair less frizzy then she used a spell that got rid of all the frizz. Then they started on make-up. Ginny used silvery-gray eyeliner on Hermione and then used a dark cream color and a honey brown color on her eyes and gave her a peachy lip gloss.

00000o00000o00000o

In the living room Seamus and Harry were playing chess while they listened to footsteps, crashing and screaming, Hermione's screaming for dear life and Ginny's for her to come back. They couldn't help but chuckle and listen,

"HERMIONE IT WON'T HURT, WELL ONLY FOR A MINUTE IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR BUT BACK HERE!" Ginny screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Hermione's of course.

Harry and Seamus were now on the floor turning purple, now blue, and now black, and now normal. It was hard to stop for air because it was so funny. They both felt sorry for Hermione because of the torture she was receiving. They heard more screaming and then "FINE!" and they both knew Hermione had agreed to something dreadful. They looked at each other and laughed. They laughed so hard it felt like their inside's fell out. They played more wizards chess and then heard footsteps.

"Ahem!" Ginny's demanding voice boomed. Harry and Seamus looked at her immediately; they didn't want to get on her bad side. "Presenting Miss Hermione Jane Granger"

Hermione walked out in dark blue jeans that were tight in the thighs and flared at the legs with black converses and a black tank top with a red sweat shirt that had fire on the back.

"Doesn't she look great!" Ginny squealed.

"Yeah she does," Harry said, his mouth opened as if it were a fantasy.

Hermione was a total hottie from Harry's view but Hermione felt stupid and she was certain she looked horrible.

"I know I shouldn't have done this I'm gonna go change now an-"Hermione got cut off by Harry's lips on hers. She then considered keeping the new look but wasn't sure.

00000o00000o00000o

_SPLASH! _

"Harry James Potter you will pay!" Hermione's voice yelled. After they all saw the new look they decided on going swimming and Harry thought it would be fun to push Hermione in.

"Admit you had fun Mione because you know you did." Harry said, pleased with himself.

"This is my favorite part," Ginny whispered to Seamus "where Hermione pulls Harry in from his foot and dunks him to a point where she's on top of him then gets flipped and is trying to fight off Harry tickling her and fails and then pretends she's out of breath while Harry gets worried and starts freaking out then she dunks him again and they splash each other until they're out of breath and decide to stop. They fall for it every time!"

Seamus watched in amazement for everything Ginny said was happening._ Wow, they really are defuses._ Seamus thought.

Harry and Hermione played in the lake and they also talked about stuff like what they wanted to be when they left Hogwarts and what they wanted to do.

"It's getting dark we should get in." Hermione said to everyone.

They went inside to eat and play their favorite game: truth or dare.

"Seamus truth or dare" Hermione asked.

"Dare"

" I dare you when we get to Hogwarts this Sunday to go in the girl's bathroom in between class." She said.

"O-o-okay" Seamus said highly embarrassed.

"Truth or dare Hermione?" Ginny said

"Dare"

"I dare you to snog Harry on the train in front of Ron!" Ginny said excitedly.

"Are you sure? I don't want a replay of 5th year." She said remembering when Ron saw a guy try to kiss her he started beating the guy up and then slapped Hermione saying she needed to be with a better man.

"I'll tell him it was a dare that was my idea." Ginny said.

"okay" Hermione said.

"Ginny truth or dare," Harry asked.

"Truth" She said

"Is it true that you only went out with me or tried to go out with me for fame?" He asked.

"Yes, but now I know that it's wrong and I'm sorry." She said.

"Apology accepted"

"Harry truth or dare?" Seamus asked.

"dare"

"I dare you to, to, I dare you to fly on your broom in the main hall on Halloween." Seamus said.

"okay" He said.

"Kids, time for bed!" Mrs. Weasley called.

Harry and Hermione went to Ron's bed and slept while Ginny and Seamus went to Ginny's room.

00000o00000o00000o

"Harry, where's my clip?" Hermione asked. He handed it to her. "Thanks"

"Mione where's my-"She gave him his wand along with his badge. "Thank you very much."

"No problamo!" She said.

They went down stairs with their trunks and Mrs. Weasley was furious.   
"WHERE IS GINNY AND SEAMUS!" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

**sorry it took so long I left my laptop at my mom's and then when I got back we lost internet! So sorry! I almost died when there was no internet.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Right here mum, sorry I woke up late, well we but I'm ready." Ginny's voice was heard.

"Okay everyone ready? Let's go!" Mrs. Weasley said.

They went to the station after taking the night bus to get there and went into central London to get to platform nine and three quarters. They went through the barrier and onto the train to find an empty compartment. Seamus reminded Harry and Hermione about the dare and started snogging until Ron saw them then they stopped. They started talking and waving to Mrs. Weasley and she started bawling. Ginny waved goodbye and started snogging Seamus like crazy who immediately returned the gesture. Hermione thought it best to find a new compartment. They found one and started talking about how to find the Horcruxes and defeat Voldemort.

"Harry, what are you doing after school?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, start a family have a good job a good life you know," He said "why?"

"Just wondering." Hermione answered.

"What about you? What are you going to do?"

"Have a family and work for the ministry hopefully."

" oh." He said.

Hermione snuggled closer to him and started kissing his neck and collar bone, which Harry immediately returned and they ended up snogging each other the rest of the train ride. As head boy and girl they led everyone off the train and to the boats they would be taking to get to Hogwarts. They got on the boats and led everyone to the great hall where the sorting begun, but Harry missed it because he and Hermione were called to the headmaster's office.

"Now as I understand you are head boy and girl and there are certain rules and procedures that follow" he said with a twinkle in his eye " you must check the halls before and after class you must do midnight rounds and you must direct lost students and give detentions. As I may say good luck and have fun."

They went to their tower which was amazing they had their very own common room which was quite small with a large couch and chair then they had a small kitchen. They went up the stairs to their rooms. Hermione's room had a king size bed with a desk and dresser. Harry's room was the same except he had a place to hang his broom. Everything was scarlet and gold and it was all beautiful.

"this is beautiful" Hermione said.

"Not as beautiful as you." Harry said. 

00000o00000o00000o

They sat on their couch eating the strawberries they had gotten from the kitchen. Hermione's legs were on Harry's lap and she was reading a book. Harry fell asleep and so Hermione started practicing her singing so she could win money at a bar she saw in London when she was running.

_I tried to kill the pain  
but only brought more  
I lay dying  
and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
am I too lost to be saved  
am I too lost_

my god my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my god my tourniquet  
return to me salvation

do you remember me  
lost for so long  
will you be on the other side  
or will you forget me  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
am I too lost too be saved  
am I too lost

my god my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my god my tourniquet  
return to me salvation

my wounds cry for the grave  
my soul cries for deliverance  
will I be denied Christ  
tourniquet  
my suicide

"Hermione you sing beautifully but don't commit suicide!" Harry said.

"Harry I'm practicing so I can earn some money so when I need something I can get it with out having to ask you." She said.

"sing another song." Harry asked

"why?"

"I want to listen to your voice"

_playground school bell rings again  
rain clouds come to play again  
has no one told you she's not breathing  
hello I am your mind giving you someone to talk to  
hello  
if I smile and don't believe  
soon I'll know wake up from this dream  
don't try to fix me I'm not broken  
hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
don't cry_

suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
hello I'm still here  
all that's left of yesterday

"it's beautiful, it sounds beautiful" Harry said.

"you know what else sounds beautiful?" she said.

"what?"

"Going to bed. Night"

With that she went to bed. _  
_


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione awoke bright and early the next day and saw that it was only five in the morning she decided to let Harry sleep in while she took a shower. She went in brushed her teeth then went in the shower.

_Now, don't just walk away  
pretending everything's okay and you don't care about me  
I know it's just no use  
when all your lies  
become your truths and  
I don't care_

could you look me in the eye  
and tell me that your happy now  
ooo ooo ooo  
would you tell it to my face or have I been erased  
are you happy now  
are you happy now

you took all there was to take  
and left me with the empty plate  
and you don't care about it

Hermione was beautiful and Harry wished he had awoken earlier to hear it all.

_yeah  
and I am giving up this gift  
and leaving you with all the blame  
cause I don't care_

could you look me in the eye  
and tell me that your happy now  
ooo ooo ooo  
could you tell it to my face or have I been replaced  
are you happy now  
yeah

do you really have everything you want  
you cant ever give something you ain't got  
you can't run away from yourself

could you look me in the eye and tell me that your happy now  
yeah

would you look me in the eye  
could you look me in the eye  
I've got all that I can take and I'm not about to break  
cause I'm happy now  
are you happy now?

The showers cut off and Hermione finished up in the bathroom and came out.  
Harry went in the bathroom next and came out soon afterwards. They checked all the halls and broom closets then went into a broom closet for a few minutes then came out.  
They went to potions with Snape and then class with Hagrid. They went to lunch and ate and talked then Hermione went to the library. It was time for class and Hermione still wasn't back so Harry left. Hermione wasn't in any other classes that were left and Harry got worried.

00000o00000o00000o

**(A/N- this is from when Hermione left for the library)**

Hermione left for the library and looked up books on Horcruxes. She found three and started to skim, she normally wouldn't do this but she had classes to go to.

"well, well, well look who we have here" Malfoy's voice said "a Mudblood that's what. Do you know what happens to Mudblood's? They get punished."

"Go away now!"

"Oh I'm so scared, whatever. _Crucios!"_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! S-S-STOP N-NOW!" Hermione screamed.

They stopped and shot another spell at her with more cutting curses which left more bruises and scars that were just healing.

"AAAAAAAAGH! LEAVE ME ALONE! _CRUCIOS! STUPEFY! EXPELLIARMOUS!"_ Hermione shouted. Malfoy was on the ground shaking and yelling she stopped the curses and Malfoy slapped her so she punched him. He then punched her and kicked her to the ground and started kicking her sides so her ribs got fractured. He also knocked her unconscious and dragged her to the dungeons and left her.

00000o00000o00000o

"I'm really worried about Hermione," Harry told Neville.

"Harry she's probably in the library asleep or studying." He reassured her.

"Neville it's not like Hermione to skip class, especially on the first day." Seamus said.

"Yeah but still she probably lost track of time." He said.

"I'm gonna go find her." Harry said.

Harry got out his Maureders map and looked for her. He saw her in the Dungeons and dashed to her. She was on the floor with a small puddle of blood around her.

"Harry! Help me up please!" She said.

He grabbed her and tried to help her up with as little pain as possible before he got her situated in his arms before asking questions. "Mione what happened!"

"Something I need to take care of and first I need you to help me walk and not carry me." She said.

"Okay" He said.

They went into the great hall and Hermione stormed over to Draco wincing at every movement she made. "YOU! YOU WILL PAY!" She screamed.

"_IMPEDIMENTA! STUPEFY! CRUCIOS! EXPELLIAMOUS! INCARCEROUS!" _She shouted at him. She then undid the curses and spells and went to eat. She had a roll and some corn with a little bit of ham and pumpkin juice.

"I'm tired I'm going to bed." She clarified.

"Night Mione, are you sure your okay?"

"yeah"

"okay love ya."

"Love ya too."

Hermione was on her way to her tower when she was stopped again but by Ron. He had an angry look on his face so she tried to dodge him but miserably failed. He grabbed her wrists and held her up to a wall then tried to grab her throat but was too late.

"_STUPEFY!_" Harry shouted. It hit Ron and he was stunned.

"Hermione are you okay! You're never going anywhere alone any more. Hear me? Your getting hurt a lot." Harry cried franticly.

"I'm fine and I don't need a chaperone." She snapped.

They walked to the common room and fell asleep in each others arms.

**I am tired I haven't slept in almost 3 days and I think I'll retire but I'll update as soon as possible I'm still trying to make up for those missed days but what do you think of me starting another story when I'm done with this one but I want this one to be at least 50 chapters when it's completed so any ideas I'm having major writers block!**


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione woke up and wriggled herself out of Harry's arms checked her watch. _2:34 I still have time, I hope._ She thought. She went into Harry's trunk and got out the invisibility cloak. She put it on and started walking down the corridors. She stopped at the library and found the books she had and saw a hidden spot to read in for the night. She finished the first book when it was 3:44 and started the second book she was about to open it when she heard voices. She went to where the sound was coming from to listen.

"Lavender please, I love Hermione not you I only did that so they would think I was over it Harry caught me as I was about to get Hermione." The first voice said.

"Ron! You said you loved me and now you're telling me it was all a lie! Who are you!" Lavender said.

"Lav," Ron started.

"Don't 'Lav' me Ronald! And I thought I loved you!" Lavender said as she walked away weeping.

"RONALD!" Hermione screamed. "YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE TREATING LAVENDER LIKE THAT! GET AWAY FROM ME! YOU ARE UGH!" she screamed again. Ron walked over to try and kiss her but she reacted quickly. She stepped out of the way and pushed him down. She then started kicking his sides and Lavender ran back in and joined her. But Ron was too strong; he pulled Lavender under and made a dodge for Hermione. She slapped him, or tried to, but he grabbed her hand and slapped her first. It left a big red hand mark. Hermione screamed out anger and agony before hitting, punching, scratching, and kicking Ron. He cried out in pain as she scratched him. He lifted her from her wrists and pinned her to the wall. She kicked furiously and soon gave up after seeing it was no use. He tried to kiss her so she bit his tongue and he dropped her she went to her spot where she was reading and pulled the invisibility cloak back on. Ron pulled it off.

"I'll teach you to mess with me!" He angrily spat. He pulled out a very sharp blade and cut her wrist with it, she screamed.

00000o00000o00000o

Harry woke up to find Hermione and some other girl screaming. He went out in the corridors to find where the sound was coming from. He and some teachers looked all over the place before deciding to go to the library. Harry got out his Maureders map and saw her in the library with Ron and Lavender. He sped past the teachers and went through the doors to the library. He saw Ron cutting Hermione's wrist and saw Lavender on the floor with bruises. Ron's mouth was bleeding like crazy and Hermione had bruises and a slap mark on her left cheek. Harry was furious; he grabbed Ron by his shirt and punched him in the nose.

"_STUPEFY!"_ Harry yelled and stunned Ron.

"Hermione are you okay? What are you doing here? Is that mine! Why did you use it? What were you doing! No, what were you thinking! This isn't a game you know!" Harry yelled at her.

"Yes, I'm okay. I was researching before Malfoy got me and I found a way to destroy the Horcruxes. Yes this is yours." She said handing him the cloak. "I needed to come down here to finish my research. I was researching. I was thinking about researching and I know this isn't a game, I'm just in the wrong places at the wrong time." She said calmly.

"I'm just worried you know, I mean you have gotten so angry and your fighting Ron and Malfoy how strange is this gonna get?" Harry asked, greatly confused.

"Really strange if it keeps going at this pace." Hermione said. "I'm hungry; did you bring anything to eat?"

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at her last remark. "No, I didn't know you were hungry I might've brought some food if I knew."

Now it was Hermione's turn to chuckle. "Well let's get some food!" She said.

00000o00000o00000o

"GIMME! GIMME! GIMME! GIMME!" Hermione screamed as she saw a letter from Roxy. "GIVE ME MY SISTER'S LETTER!" Harry had taken it from her by his 6"6 advantage to her 5"4. This had been going on since the letter had came but that was ten minutes ago.

"What's the magic word?" he teased her.

_"STUPEFY!" _she shouted.

Harry was stunned as she gracefully took the letter after she climbed on the table. It read:__

Dear Minni,

I heard about Mum and Dad, would you like to stay with me when you finish school? If so tell me so I can make room oh, and Bobby says hi!

"Who's Bobby?" Harry asked

"Roxy's boyfriend" Hermione answered.

_Now I know times will be tough and oh before I forget happy 16th birthday I know its weird but you're in your 7th year aren't you supposed to be turning 17? Mum was certain to get you in early like she did. I remember Dad freaking out whenever we had magic being put to use. He never really got used to it but it was still funny! Well now that we're on memory lane we have a new memory to make! Bobby proposed to me and we're getting married this may! But we'll make it in Hogsmeade, Bobby's also a wizard isn't that smashing? Well I gotta go Ta-ta._

Roxy xoxo

Bobby xo

"Smashing? Ta-ta? Where is she? The states? She said that the new way of talking." Hermione said.

"Maybe, we don't know." Harry replied.

They walked to the great hall to make breakfast and announce Quidditch tryouts were today. The rest of the day was a blur as Hermione told Harry she was going to sleep after class and he could do Quidditch tryouts. He was again the caption because last night the teachers made it so Ron couldn't do Quidditch so Harry was, again, the caption.

"You three are next." Harry said as he pointed to two girls and a cloaked and masked figure.

"Okay" Ginny said. "Lavender and you" She said, she didn't want to use the real name for fear anyone would hear who was trying out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. "will take those spots over there" she pointed out where she wanted them to go "and I'll stay up front" she finished.

"You three, you're up!" Harry shouted.

They went on the brooms to their spots and started playing. One had the ball and passed it to the other who dodged everyone else's failed attempts to try and get them. Then they passed it again and got it back and scored. They started again but went backwards. One passed it to the other who got it back and went straight towards the goal and passed it to another one who scored.

"Stop! You're on the team Ginny, Lavender, and who are you?" He asked.

"You should know" the voice said as the mask came off, along with the cloak.

"HERMIONE!" Harry said.

"See, I knew you knew who I was!" Hermione said trying not to attract attention.

**thank you for the idea's and I'm only trying to get 50 chapters because I'm sure a lot of people don't like the fact that most complete story's are only either 1 chapter or 10-20. JUST TRYING TO SPICE THINGS UP! Thank you for the reviews and ideas (Fleurmo- thx!) school is going to start soon so I can't do 2 chapters a day but maybe 2 a week. But school always comes first (sorry!) then fanfiction, then sports.**

Luv ya!

My Lullaby

_  
_


	12. Chapter 12

"Mione!" Harry asked again, he was still in shock that she was the one who played most terrifically.

"Yes it's me. I have an idea for Halloween, Christmas, New Years, Valentine's Day and more. I think we should have holiday dances. And movie nights I can ask Roxy for movies and we should also kill Draco!" Hermione said. Lifting her shirt up a little Harry could still see the wound she received when the Deatheaters attacked and now on her back was the same wound except Draco had cast the spell to give her that.

"Hermione what happened?" asked Ginny who saw all the cuts and bruises and the two humungous cuts that were on her back and stomach.

"Nothing!" Hermione snapped at Ginny, Hermione had tears in her eyes from the awful day she received the first scar. It was like a memory she couldn't erase. It haunted her at night but she never told any one. In the fake letter that was given to Hermione there was something about a prophecy and she didn't believe it. There wasn't a prophecy known to the wizarding world known to go to a muggle born. That was why Hermione didn't believe it. It was another one of Voldemort's plans. He was going too far.

------------------------------------

"Master, the Mudblood has figured our plan I fear"

"Wormtail, you make sure the Potter boy doesn't find out I don't care about the Mudblood"

"But master the Mudblood will tell the boy."

"Then we must put the plan into action."

------------------------------------

__

She was in chains yelling at Voldemort to stop but he wouldn't he just kept hurting her more and more and it hurt more every time she was telling him no but he didn't listen he was telling her to do something but she couldn't hear him she didn't want to hear him anyway but she couldn't listen. Harry wasn't there he was still at Hogwarts but she didn't know where she was and her side hurt horribly and it felt like hands were on her back she heard screaming and cries for help.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Hermione screamed. Harry was over her wide eyed.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, wh-OWWWWWWWWWWW!" Hermione screamed. She was trying to get up but found it impossible. Her hand were covered in bandages and her legs and back hurt horribly.

"What happened?"

"You fell."

"Excuse me?"

"You fell"

"Did I trip and fall?"

" Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"You asked if we could play a quick game of Quidditch and we all agreed to it so we started playing and you got really high up in the air so I went after you and you kept crying stop like you were getting hurt so I went up to you and you fell all the way down it was over 200 feet I know the because Hogwarts was as tiny as can be and I was trying to get you but you said no and stop so I did then I thought you were trying to commit suicide so I sped all the way down there and when I got to you, you were in Hagrid's rose bushes with thorns all over you but you didn't die that's for sure but you injured badly. What were you trying to do?"

"Voldemort is doing something to me, I don't know what but he made me do it and I couldn't stop he was hurting me more and more so I did it I think, but what did I do? Or what was I supposed to do?" She said. She looked to see how bad she was hurt and saw that her leg was in a cast along with her arm and she had more cuts than ever.

"Good you're awake" Madam Promfry said. "Now drink up"

There were several different potions next to her and she looked away, disgusted at it all.

"No thank you!" Hermione said.

"yes!" Harry said.

"No thanks I'll just heal the muggle way!" Hermione said and crossed her arms and looked away then huffed. "OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! THAT HURTS!" She crossed her arms when she wailed from pain. It hurt that bad but what do you expect from falling at that distance. She drank the potions and Harry gave her another potion.

"What's this?" She asked.

" Just take it." He said.

To understand why Hermione had to play a hundred questions so she started. "Why?"

"Because it'll make you feel better."

"Why" she remembered how annoyed her dad got but she always won, along with her dangerous stare.

"Because it helps."

"Why?"

"AAAAAAAAAGH! It's Dreamless sleep okay!"

"okay." She said. She didn't want to take it so she put the bottle in front of her mouth and since Harry was on her right she put opening on her left cheek and pretended that she drank it. "Happy?"

"No."

"Why not?"

He got another bottle and poured it down her throat. Then a napkin and wiped her left cheek.

"Now I am" he stated.

Hermione was angry that she was in the infirmary because of Voldemort if this kept up she'd have her own spot in the wing! So far this week she had been there three times this was her third, first when she was in the dungeon Harry brought her to the wing and she took a potion, second when she was fighting with Ron she had to take a potion and bandage her wrist and now this! She was furious she would be able to take care of herself she didn't need a potion to do it. Everyone was gone and she wanted to be gone to. She undid her casts and she tried to walk, it didn't work so she fell and couldn't get up because she had one arm and leg that were broken. She saw her bag on the floor and she got out her wand. She muttered a healing charm but none of the ones she knew would work. It took her an entire hour to get up and to teach herself how to walk in her condition took another hour but it was still progress she could walk to one end of the infirmary to the other in 45 minutes when it used to take her five. She got to her tower with very little progress and when she got into bed she had a whole 45 minutes to sleep because classes would start in two hours. She got out a wash rag and cleaned herself. She didn't take a shower because she didn't want to wake Harry. She put on her robes and left for the dungeons when she got there it was time for every one to get to class and she chose a seat in the middle. A group of people walked in and one after one more people were arriving then Harry came, saw Hermione and ran to her.

"They let you out?" He asked

"uh, yeah they sure did, said I was good to go!" Hermione said acting cheerful.

When they were in the middle of class Madam Promfry barged in and looked for Hermione. When she spotted her she was yelling and cursing.

"She didn't let you out? How are you getting along then?" Harry asked.

It took Hermione 10 minutes to get out of the classroom and an hour to get back to the infirmary she sat there on her bed waiting to get yelled at, but she didn't. She got screamed at and cursed at and also she was spat upon. She would have to think of a new plan.

**DUN DUN DUN! Lol thanks for all the reviews I haven't gotten flamed yet! But I don't wanna be flamed so don't, well actually I don't care if you flame me on my story if you have a story I'll just have to flame yours!**

Cya!

ML 

_  
_


	13. Chapter 13

**SMALL BIT OF CHAPTER AT THE END!**

This is all authors note except for a little bit at the end so don't skip this chapter!

I WILL NOT BE UPDATING FROM NOW UNTIL AUGUST 20 SO YOU CAN READ WITHOUT HAVING TO KEEP GOING FROM MY ODD UPDATES AND I MIGHT POST SOME TOMORROW IF I HAVE TIME, I'M GOING TO MY DADS ALL THAT TIME SO IDK AND I'M NOT BRINGING MY LAPTOP BECAUSE I WILL BE AT A FRIENDS SO IF I HAVE YOUR STORY ON MY ALERT OR FAVORITES PLEASE UPDATE I HAVE DELETED SOME OF YOUR STORIES ON MY FAVORITES LIST BECAUSE YOU DON'T UPDATE!

THANK YOU!

ML

Hermione's new plan didn't work. Madam Promfry had teachers watching the corridors so she couldn't escape again. Hermione had tried twice with nothing but failure.

00000o00000o00000o

It had been two weeks since Hermione had gone to the infirmary and now she was out. She had been excused from all her work and people had to watch her because Voldemort was trying to control her. Hermione had told McGonagall about the dances and she agreed to have then on every holiday except Easter. Saturday's Hogsmeade trips consisted of girls buying dresses.

"Hermione how about this one!" Ginny squealed. She was holding up a black one that had spaghetti straps went down below the knees and it had what looked like rugged marks but that's just how it was made. It flowed below the knees so if you twirled it would go with you and it would take shape if you were still.

"I like it Gin where did you find it?" Hermione asked.

"EVERYONE SHE LIKE'S IT!" Ginny screamed across the store. Lavender and Luna had to block the crowd to see what was going on. It was Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, and Luna shopping for dresses. Luna had picked a white dress with sapphires on the neckline and the three inch sleeves. Lavender had picked a strapless hot pink dress that stopped when it hit the floor. Ginny had picked an orange sundress that had a sunflower yellow scarf and shoes. They were all ready to go and then they decided to shop some more. Hermione needed a dress for Roxy's wedding and Decided on a one like Lavenders except it was white. The letter she had gotten that morning said that it was going to be all white and blue. Ginny decided on getting more dresses for them because of all the dances they would be having. They all agreed and got, each, three more dresses. After they bought the dresses they went to get makeup and accessories. They returned to the castle with their shopping bags and then went in the Heads common room to talk.

"Luna, who are you going with?" Ginny asked.

"Neville." Luna answered.

"What about you Lavender, who are you going with?" Hermione asked.

"Dean asked me out and I said yes but that was after he asked me to the dance." Lavender answered.

"So you're going with Dean?" Luna asked.

"Didn't I just say that?" Lavender asked annoyed.

"No" Ginny, Luna, and Hermione said in unison.

"oh, well I'm going Dean" Lavender said.

They all laughed and talked about stuff and Luna said she needed to leave so she could start her homework because it was already one in the morning. Lavender and Ginny left shortly after that but Ginny came back.****

_  
_


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey Gin," Hermione said nervously. "whatcha doin?"

"I have some questions and I want some answers now." She said confidently. "Tell me everything; you know you can trust me."

" Well we had just come back from Hogwarts and I went home still depressed on my two best friends dying and hadn't eaten for at least two weeks then I got home went straight to my room to cry. I wasn't out for three days and an owl was at my window. Harry was writing me and we went back and fourth until I saw Deatheaters outside and my parents were dead and I ran to Harry's or I was running to Harry's then I passed out and Harry found me and took me to the Dursleys and I stayed there until we went to the Burrow." Hermione said then she lifted up her shirt some to show Ginny the scar.

"They gave you these bruises too?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"No Ron did." Hermione said.

"RON! NOT OUR RON! RIGHT?" Hermione nodded her head and Ginny screamed then left. Harry had just come through the portrait hole when Ginny screamed and left.

"why did she scream?" Harry asked.

"Ron" Hermione answered plainly

"oh, I brought some carrots want any?"

"Yes! I love carrots."

"You do?"

"Well I don't love them but I like them very much."

"Oh, did you do anything special with the girls?" Harry said making his voice sound like a girl though he sounded like a cat getting run over by a car.

"no but we did go out buying dresses."

"What did you get?"

"You'll just have to wait and see, won't you?"

"Fine" Harry grumbled.

They went to bed not short after with Harry's arm placed on her hips as they fell asleep.

_(Harry and Hermione dream)_

"let her down!" Harry yelled.

"Make me!" Voldemort said.

"AVADA KEDEVRA" Harry shouted. He got Voldemort and he was dead. He looked over where Hermione was and saw no one then out came Hermione from behind a dark corner behind Voldemort.

"miss me?" she said.

"OH MY GOSH WHAT JUST HAPPENED!" Harry asked.

"You killed him whiled I stunned him." Hermione said.

"oh, let's go now." Harry said.

"okay let's" Hermione replied.

(End dream)

"WHAT ARE- YOU- HERE?-HOW-WHAT- ME- YOU GO FIRST. NO YOU." Hermione and Harry said the same thing at the same time. Then they hugged. They each thought of how they would feel if the other was lost.

"Are you hungry?" Harry asked.

"sure" She said.

"let's go!" Harry said and threw on some clothes.

**I have to write shorter chapters now so I can help my mom. I made her cry today so I have to be extra cautious. **

I didn't do anything wrong, when I was 7 she promised me she'd never smoke again and she stopped, well today I caught her smoking and yelled at her so she cried and didn't talk to me for a LOOOOOONG time.  
****

_  
_


	15. Chapter 15

They walked down to the great hall to have some breakfast and talk to friends. They sat across from Seamus and Ginny, and sat next to Luna and Neville. Then Lavender came over and sat next to Hermione. Everyone was having a wonderful time until Ron tried to drag Hermione out.

"Ronald, stop it! LET GO!"

"Hermione it's time you be with a real man." He said.

"Ronald you're right." She said. Everyone was shocked to see her get up.

"Good come on."

"No Ron I'm staying right here."

"You said you wanted to be with a real man."

"Harry's being a real man; you're just being a big baby Ron." Hermione said. Ron walked away with a purple face and Hermione thought it would be fun to imagine steam come from his ears. She sat back down and Harry rewarded her on being able to fight off Ron. They finished up breakfast and went to the dungeons for potions with Snape.

"Get ingredients, take notes, and follow the instructions on the board." He said as he got out parchment and a quill. Everyone did as told and in no time they had their notes and potion ready. They didn't know what it was so they didn't touch it. Dean wanted to know what it was so he stuck his hand into it and it turned purple. Then his nose turned pink.

"Mr. Thomas," Snape said without looking up from his parchment. "That's a transformation potion it last's for a week so I'd suggest that you find the counter potion or next time don't touch what's brewing in your cauldron. Got it?"

"Yes sir." Came Dean's squeaky reply.

"Good." Snape said. "Run off to your next class now."

Everyone scattered and left the room. The whole time they were in there Hermione had a thoughtful look on her face and Harry wanted to know what she was thinking about.

"What are you thinking about?" He said.

"I'm thinking about how I'm going to get that parchment he always writes on and I'm gonna read it, but first I have to get to it. I know it's something that takes a lot of thought like a book or something but I don't think Snape would write a book. I mean he's to, there's no word in the English dictionary to describe him."

"What's an English dictionary?" Lavender asked, she had over heard the whole conversation.

"It's a book that gives a definition of each word we use in everyday life." Hermione said.

"Well what's it supposed to do, anything special?" Lavender asked.

"No, you just read it." Hermione replied.

"How boring!" Lavender said before she walked of with Pavarti. They went to Hagrid's Hut to attend the lesson being taught.

"Today 'e'll be learn'in' bout airy." He said.

They went through the lesson and Hagrid brought out a real fairy to show. They finished class and those who played Quidditch had practice.

"Okay Ginny, Lavender, and Hermione, you will take place as the beaters. Neville and I will be over there. Seamus, Dean and Collin can go behind us and the others can spread out. We'll be passing to one another at an incredibly fast speed and we'll all move around as we're doing so okay?"

" 'Kay!" some people shouted but others kept quiet.

They all passed back and forth to one another and some could pass it real fast you hardly saw it until it was right in front of you so they passed it like that to people who quickly reacted, and those people passed it to others and soon they had two triangle outside of a big circle passing to one another.

"Okay, good job now go ahead and rest and you know, practice is almost over." Harry said. Hermione went to where the girls were and they went into their locker room and took a shower. The boys did the same. Everyone was fresh and ready by the time lunch was served.

"Good job at practice Mione." Harry said.

"Thanks, you weren't too bad yourself." She replied.

"Too bad? I'm not good at all?" Harry asked teasingly.

"No you're just too bad for words to describe." Hermione answered playfully.

" I'll teach you!" Harry said before he started tickling her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGH! (Gasp) Harry (laugh) stop! (Gasp)

"What's the magic word?" Harry asked innocently.

"STOP!" Hermione said through her laughing.

"last I check that wasn't the magic word." Harry asked innocently, again.

"Please?" Hermione said and made a puppy dog face as she tilted her head her hair shaded her eye.

"Fine! It's not my fault you're so cute!" Harry said with pretend anger.

"It worked all the time with my dad; I never got away with anything. But my mum on the other hand, let's not go there."

They finished lunch and went to their other classes. They came back soon afterwards and did their homework. It started raining out side and Hermione ran.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted then ran after her.

She was running down corridors and she finally got to the door that led outside. When Harry arrived she lunged at him and pulled him out to twirl in the rain with her. She laughed so hard at his appearance that she fell and rolled over. Harry laid down next to her and suggested that they go somewhere where they won't get wet. They went under a tree and they just laid, Hermione looking at the sky and Harry looking at Hermione. Hermione rolled over, looked him straight in the eye, Harry thought he did something wrong and was about to speak but Hermione kissed him and said they should leave.

"we can set up decorations for the dance tomorrow." She said.

"okay, what dance?" Harry asked.

"The Halloween dance tomorrow! My gosh, you forgot?" Hermione asked.

"No, Mione will you got to the dance with me?" Harry asked.

"Collin asked me sorry." Hermione said playfully.

Harry tickled her and a while later they were in a snog session then Hermione stopped to sneeze and said, "We should probably get going as you can see I'm getting sick."

" 'eah 'ou're right." Harry said, his nose was clogged up so it sounded funny. Hermione giggled and they walked back in the building and back up to they're tower. Hermione insisted Harry take a shower first since he was worse than her but he refused and Hermione quickly took a shower and he took one after her. ****

_  
_


	16. Chapter 16

They went to bed and woke up early to set up the Halloween dance decorations. Hogwarts had made it so you only had your classes for 45 minutes each on the holidays so you could spend it with friends and get prepared for the dances that were ahead. Hermione wore a white tank top with khaki pants and her leopard print slippers to decorate. Harry wore dark jeans and a black shirt with plain white socks. They were putting butterbeer and other drinks up for the 7th years. Dumbledore had made the announcement that you could take people from other years too except 1st and 2nd. They were putting candles inside pumpkins and just laying them around. Hermione had brought her laptop and CD's with her so they could listen to music. She was going to leave it in the great hall so when they were dancing they could listen to it too. It was just Harry and Hermione in the great hall so they could talk about anything without people butting in. They had requested that all meals be served in the common rooms so they could have they whole day to decorate.

"Mione," Harry asked.

"Yeah?" Hermione answered.

"Will you sing again?" He asked

"why?"

"I like listening to you."

"That's sweet but wouldn't you rather listen to someone who sounds good?"

"Actually I'd rather listen to someone who sounds fantastic, don't you agree and maybe they'd sing if they say they agree."

"I agree." Hermione said not noticing the catch until after she said it. "No I don't agree."

"You already said you did so sing for me please." Harry said in a playful tone.

"Fine.

_I'm so tired of being here  
suppressed by all my childish fears  
and if you to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
cause your presence still lingers here  
and it won't leave me alone  
these wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just to real  
there's just too much that  
time can not erase  
when you cried I'd  
wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream I'd  
fight away all of your fears  
and I held your hand  
through all of these years  
but you still have all of me  
you used captivate me  
by your resonating light  
now I'm bound  
by the life you left behind  
your face it haunts  
my once pleasant dreams  
your voice it chased away  
all of the sanity in me  
these wounds wont seem to heal  
this pain is just to real  
there's just to much that  
time can not erase  
when you cried I'd  
wipe away all of your tears  
when you screamed I'd  
fight away all of your fears  
and I held your hand  
through all of these years  
but you still have all me  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
but though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along  
when you cried I'd wipe  
away all of your tears  
when you screamed I'd  
fight away all of your fears  
and I held your hand  
through all of these years  
but you still have  
all of me  
me  
me_

Happy now?" Hermione finished.

"yes, it like your voice came from heaven." Harry said

_"knock, knock, knock' in on heavens door."_ Hermione quickly sang "it's a song." She said that because Harry had a confused look on his face. Though as much as she wanted to keep it there she was just being nice.

"oh."Harry said." I signed you up for the talent show."

"YOU WHAT!" Came Hermione's loud, angry voice.

"You're really good so I thought it would be nice."

"Harry, I have stage fright."

"You can sing in front of me, how about we get Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Lavender, Neville, and Luna to come and listen to you sing? Do you think it would help?"

Hermione's eyes were wide as soon as she heard Seamus. She wasn't afraid to sing in front of Ginny but everyone else AND the whole school, that was impossible.

"Maybe, just maybe. I don't know yet I've never sang in front of anyone except you and Ginny." She said.

"well how about you sing in front of me AND Ginny before the dance starts?"

"Okay." She said.

00000o00000o00000o

Hermione was getting ready for the dance as she decided to wear her emerald green dress. Since her hair was in layers when she put it up in the bun, she had to leave some strands hanging down. Her dress was made from a silky material and went up to her mid thighs and was strapless. It looked like a slip to her and since Ginny was dressing her she didn't come out of it no matter how ugly she felt.

"Almost dome Hermione, you look awesome!" Ginny said.

"Really Herm you do." Came Luna's voice.

"Ready?" was Lavenders.

Ginny put a black sapphire necklace on Hermione and said, "Yeah!"

They all went down to the common with smiles except for Hermione. She felt like a whore.

"TA-DA!" was Ginny, Luna, and Lavender's voice when everyone saw them. Harry's jaw dropped when he saw Hermione; to him she was drop dead gorgeous.

"Ready Mione?" He asked.

"Fine!" she said. Then she started singing after it was just her, Ginny, and Harry.

_Sleeping awake and awake when I'm sleeping  
I've got a dry kind of thirst, when drenched  
on sunny days all I can see is shadow  
I'm not above being under  
I'm at the brink though I know that I'm empty  
I always hide when it's my turn to seek  
my only belief is not to  
have faith in believing  
before I begin I'm over  
disconnected  
broken off again  
and I'm only not  
lonely when I'm  
lonely by myself  
disconnected  
numb the pain again  
I always backtrack forward  
cuz all in all I'm   
disconnected  
quietly loud while  
noisily silent  
keep holding my breath  
while I'm trying to breath  
swimming against all  
my waves and rapids  
I only win when  
I'm losing  
disconnected  
broken off again  
and I'm only not  
lonely when I'm  
by myself  
disconnected  
numb the pain again  
I always backtrack forward  
all in all I'm  
disconnected  
I just wanna live  
my life sedated_

_Cuz I love driving myself away  
dysfunctionally sane don't give a dang  
I cant comprehend what I understand  
disconnected  
broken off again  
and I'm only not  
lonely when I'm  
by myself  
disconnected  
numb the pain again  
I always backtrack forward  
all in all I'm   
disconnected_

there, happy?" Hermione said.

"Hermione you sing beautifully why don't you think so?" Luna said.

"LUNA!" everyone shouted.

"that wasn't part of the plan, alright then everyone come out." Harry said.

Seamus, Dean, Neville, Lavender, and as you know Luna were all in the common room smiling and telling Hermione she was great.

"CAN WE DANCE NOW?" Ginny said._  
_


	17. Chapter 17

They listened to Ginny's advice and started dancing. They were all having fun while dancing and talking but no one knew that Hermione was so good at dancing. **(A/N- I'm talking about clubbing as in dancing not those fancy pants dances like waltz?) **They continued dancing and then soon Hermione was the only one on the dance floor. She stopped and pulled Harry in with her.

"Dance with me?" She asked with a small grin.

"Sure why not?" Harry answered.

Then they both started dancing.**(Still clubbing, I don't want to write A/N any more so keep in mind that bold is A/N) **Hermione soon realized that Harry couldn't dance and started giggling.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"The fact that you can't dance." She said laughing. "Can you salsa?"

"No."

"Can you dance at all?"

"Maybe."

"Well what can you do?"

" I can waltz,"

"I can't." She said with a tone that said 'waltz! Is that all you can do?'

"You can't waltz?"

"No, but I can do other dances. I went to night clubs all the time during the summer when my sister would take me but she went on her own two years ago and I'd have to sneak out to go clubbing and to get money so I could get necessities because my dad said that when I come back from my 7th year at Hogwarts I needed to get all of my stuff out within two days. He didn't like me that much and he's not really my dad."

"Then why do you call him dad?" Harry asked.

"Because my dad died in a car crash just as I was born and my mum got engaged to Lee when I turned two." She said.

"Wow" Harry said.

"yeah but it doesn't matter now does it?" She said with a small smile and watery eyes.

Harry decided not to discuss the matter further and kept on dancing with Hermione until the music stopped so everyone could have a break. Hermione went and poured herself a small glass of firewhiskey and drank it.

"Don't get drunk on me Mione." Harry said.

"Harry, I just had less than what a shot would be." She said reassuringly. "Let's have some fun! WHOO!" she said before walking over to Lavender to talk for a minute.

"Okay," Hermione said to Lavender just as Harry got over there.

"what was that about?" He asked.

"nothing really." Hermione said as got a bottle of firewhiskey and walked back to Lavender and gave it to her.

They all danced again and then Harry tried to get Hermione to waltz with him but it took a while before she finally agreed. They waltzed and Hermione had wide eyes with fear the whole time but Harry didn't notice because he was too busy laughing at her because she kept tripping over thin air. Hermione started breathing faster and faster then it stopped and got heavy. Her breathing returned to normal then they went to their tower since the waltzing was the last dance. They entered the portrait hole and Harry declared he was going to bed, Hermione said she was staying up a bit longer. Soon after Harry was asleep there was a knock on the portrait hole door. She opened it and there was Ron. She fell and quickly scrambled away.

"Hermione, I'm really sorry I didn't mean to do anything. When I saw you on the train I went to an empty compartment and stayed there. Then Malfoy showed up and he asked what was wrong. I was too sad to see it was a trap and told him everything. He gave me a potion in a red bottle and told me to drink it. I don't know what happened next but I remember having to hurt you. I didn't want to and I was trying to fight the potion but it was too strong. I'm really sorry and if you're going to kill Malfoy, can I help?" Ron said.

Hermione screamed, got up screamed again then Harry came down and saw Ron then Ron screamed and ran with Hermione. Harry followed and watched Hermione with the look of anger in hers and Ron's eyes. She went to the Slytherin's portrait hole and destroyed it. Then she walked in and screamed. Malfoy was the first to come down, saw Hermione then lunged towards her. She moved and hexed him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"You, you are going to pay for this! You are, ugh!" Hermione said before she hexed him again. "When we get out of school you can guarantee that I will find you, AND KILL YOU!" Hermione screamed at the last part then left.

"What was that all about and what is he doing here?" Harry asked pointing towards Ron.

"Malfoy gave Ron a potion to get close to me then hurt me so I would end up with Malfoy, probably getting close to me so he could kill me, because I'm a Mudblood if anyone doesn't know, and guess what? I can't change that!" Hermione yelled before running up to her room in the heads tower.

" Friends?" Ron asked.

" Who's a guy without his best mate?" Harry asked.

"Alright mate, what are you going to do about her?"

"I don't know but before we get on to that don't you think you should talk to Lavender?"

"Yeah I guess well, see ya!" Ron said before he walked down to the Gryffindor tower.

Harry walked up to Hermione's room and sat on the bed with Hermione rubbing her back as she just laid there.

"Hermione, do what makes you feel better." Harry said as he knew violence made Hermione feel better. He let Hermione punch him all she wanted in his stomach after he cast a charm on him so he wouldn't get hurt, because Hermione could punch! She finished her tantrum then just sat there.

"Will you sing to me? A song that will make you feel better?" Harry asked.

"When will you ever sing to me?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe later if you sing to me and promise not to laugh when you hear my voice."

"Fine, I'll do it.

_I looked away  
then I looked back at you  
you tried to say  
things that you can't undo  
if I had my way  
I'd never get over  
today's the day  
I pray that we make it through  
make it through the fall  
make it through it all  
I don't want to fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about in  
'cause I'm in love with you  
you're the only one  
I'd be with 'till the end  
when I come undone  
you bring me back again  
back under the stars  
back into your arms  
I don't want to fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about in  
'cause I'm in love with you  
want to know who you are  
want to know where to start  
I want to know what this means  
want to know how to feel  
want to know what is real  
I want to know everything, everything  
I don't want to fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about in  
'cause I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
'cause I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you_

"There, sing to me now please?" Hermione said making the puppy dog face.

"okay fine" Harry said "I can't say it'll be good.

_All these dreams and all these plans  
I built them all with these two hands  
everything I've realized my dreams  
city lights shine down and blind me  
sometimes and through it all I was  
lost but I found my way tell me what  
you want cause I will give you everything  
tell me what you need and I'll go get it  
I'd give up all my dreams to have you  
in my arms right now I'd give up everything  
and I'd forget it I wasn't on a mountain when it came to me  
all my life's been wasted chasing shallow dreams  
so here we are let me lift you up and show you this world over me  
all these things that I've gained and what I've  
seen it can't compare it's not the same  
to the love you could give me tell me what you want  
cause I will give you everything tell me what  
you need and I'll go get it I'd give up all  
these dreams to have you in my arms  
right now I'd give up everything and  
I'd forget it I wasn't on a mountain  
when it came to me all my life's  
been wasted chasing shallow dreams  
years go by and nothings slowing down  
the time years go by and then they're  
wasted all this time I thought  
that I gained everything  
if you are not mine then I'm  
so empty I wasn't on a mountain  
when it came to me all my life's  
been wasted chasing shallow dreams_

"Harry that is so sweet and your voice is great and I just learned that you were snooping through my belongings." Hermione said with a smile. "And to let you know, I love Good Charlotte but not as much as you."

" Did you have to spoil the fun?" Harry asked teasingly.

They then went to bed after having a snog session. They slept like babies and woke up early the next morning to go to Hosmeade._  
_


	18. Chapter 18

They got dressed and went down to breakfast with Ginny, Seamus, Luna, Neville, Lavender, Dean, Ron, and now Hannah. **(If you don't remember Dean asked Lavender out in one of the chapters so Ron asked out Hannah from Hufflepuff.) **They all decided that they would meet up in the leaky cauldron when they finished. Harry and Hermione were the first to leave the Great Hall so they could go to Hogsmeade.

00000o00000o00000o

"Harry, can we please go in the book store I want to see a book that I saw last time." Hermione asked.

"Then why didn't you buy it?" He asked.

"I didn't want to use your money."

"You know you can use it."

"No I won't that's your money and I need to borrow a galleon. I'll pay you as soon as I get the money, which reminds me I have to go some where after this."

"Where?"

"Some where now can I look please?"

Harry couldn't say no. Hermione was like a child on Christmas begging to open the presents when it came to books.

"Sure."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Hermione said before she darted into the book store. She came back later with a bunch of papers.

"What is all that?" Harry asked.

"the book, I didn't have enough money so I copied it." Hermione answered. "AAAGH!" She then screamed.

"WHAT!" Harry asked.

"ROXY!" Hermione screamed and ran towards her older sister. They hugged and laughed and cried.

"Oh my gosh! What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Planning the wedding of course and OH MY GOSH IT'S HARRY POTTER!" Roxy screamed just as she saw Harry. She shook his hand and kept on blabbering about how she thought she would never live to see the day. Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and started inching away from Roxy. Roxy saw his hand around Hermione's waist and screamed.

"YOU KNOW HIM? YOU GO OUT WITH HIM! YOU'RE DATING! OH MY GOSH WHAT WILL EVERYONE SAY WHEN HARRY POTTER COMES TO MY WEDDING! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Roxy screamed and squealed.

Harry and Hermione quickly said they had to go and ran towards a dark magic shop on accident. When Roxy was out of sight Hermione said that if Harry was going to the wedding he needed a suit.

"I won't need a tux?"

"Unless you want one, but I don't like dressing up so if you want one you can have it and if not you don't have to get it." Hermione said. This was another reason Harry loved Hermione, because she never pressure's you to do anything. Hermione went to get shoes for the wedding because last time she didn't have the money but now they were on sale. They were white stilettos and very uncomfortable but the women at the wedding were all going to be wearing stilettos and Hermione didn't want to be the oddball.

"Hermione, I was wondering," Harry began but Hermione cut him off by playfully saying "that's dangerous" then Harry continued, "when is your birthday, because you never told me, and you never told me what you wanted, and what do you want for Christmas?"

"You're going to hate me for this but my Birthday is tomorrow." Hermione said. "And I don't want anything for my birthday or Christmas except a miracle."

It was November 1st, Hermione just told him when her birthday was and all she wanted was a miracle! She was crazy! Harry decided on getting her something special.

"Then I need to leave!" Harry said franticly.

"okay, good luck." Hermione said, she never told anyone what she wanted for her birthday except her sister's Roxy and Kelly. They had helped her along the way, well Roxy had, and Kelly had her own life, family, and happy marriage with her husband Troy and their children Peter, Violet and Kasi **(pronounced Casey)** why did she need Hermione anymore? 

Harry went to the closest jewelry store and looked for the perfect ring. _  
_


	19. Chapter 19

Harry spent a great deal of time looking for the perfect ring and then he saw it. It was one with a simple, skinny, gold band with a small diamond in the shape of a small heart then two teeny tiny **(hee hee)** diamonds on each side beside it. _It's perfect, _Harry thought.

"May I see this one?" He asked.

"Yes, this one was made from Phoenix tears and a special diamond that has a bond between the two lovers that wear it." The man behind the counter said.

"I'll take it." Harry said after inspecting it.

00000o00000o00000o

"Harry, where are you?" Hermione said to herself.

"Right here," Harry said from behind, she jumped when she heard his voice "thought you were alone, huh?" He asked teasingly.

"yes!" Hermione answered.

"let's go!" Harry said.

They walked to the leaky cauldron and saw Roxy. Hermione went to talk to Roxy then walked to the bar. Harry went and sat next to her.

"one of everything please." Hermione said.

"Hermione what are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Testing drinks, wanna help?"

Harry thought about how funny it would be to watch Hermione get drunk and decided to watch instead.

an hour later

Hermione was on her last drink and she could barley walk and talk.

"I wanth thoo doe oeme plethz" Hermione slurred.

Harry was laughing so hard he fell out of his seat.

"et upths ethrd!" Hermione said.

Harry got up and helped Hermione get back to the castle as she passed out once they left the bar. When they got to the castle Harry put Hermione to bed and she woke up.

"I'm fine now Harry." Hermione said.

"w-what? You were just all crazy?" He said confused.

" I know how to handle it but I can't handle firewhiskey, if I have a sip I pass out. It's in my blood line. I can usually handle it after I sleep for a long time, my brain functions." She said with a slight slur. 

"okay," Harry said. "Are you sure?"

"I might be a bit woozy though."

"Okay."

They talked for a while and Harry got himself a firewhiskey and Hermione a butterbeer.

"what evil stunt are you doing now?" Hermione asked.

"why what do you mean Mione? I see no evil here?" He said innocently.

After more firewhiskey and talking they got drunk and started snogging. They kept snogging and after a while it turned into something more. 

"ow." Hermione said as she woke up. She had a bad headache from all the firewhiskey. _What happened? _She thought. She looked around the bedroom and saw her and Harry's clothes all over the place. _Uh-oh _she thought.

"Harry, Harry wake up!"

"What?" he asked. He looked at himself and then at Hermione realizing that they were both nude his eyes widened.

"did we-?"

"Uh-huh" Hermione answered for him she had a worried look in her eyes. _What if I'm pregnant,_ she thought. Hermione got up and went in the shower to get rid of the smell. When she got out and was dressed she went to the great hall with Harry for Dinner.

"Harry, if I'm, you know, pregnant what do you want to do?" She asked with a sad and worried look in her eyes.

"if it's okay with you, I'd like to keep it." He answered. Hermione hugged him and whispered thank you in his ears. They finished dinner and went to bed. Harry was dreaming of him and his Mione having the baby and getting married, and living in their own house.

Hermione woke up and went in the common room to read. It was her 16th birthday and as a child she never went to any parties or had any parties, Lee believed little girls should work all day so on each birthday she read and pretended that the book was her best friend and her party. But she stopped pretending when she was eight because she knew she would never have any friends. Lee never let her out of the house so when Roxy went to night clubs she always took a big bag and had Hermione hide in it until they were about to enter the club. As Hermione sat curled up in her favorite chair she had no idea what Harry was planning for her. Harry had gotten Dobby to make Hermione a birthday cake. Harry was planning on going to Hogsmeade again because he found a little hill away from the crowd where a beautiful sunset came.

"Harry?" Hermione called as she closed her book. "Hello?"

Hermione suddenly felt sick and ran towards the bathroom.

"gosh, how much did I drink?" She asked herself, or was it morning sickness? It couldn't be because you wouldn't get sick on the first day, or would you? All these questions she feared might not have an answer when she needed it. She showered and got dressed, and then she wrote a letter to Mrs. Weasley for advice. She used Hedwig to deliver it and left the window open so if she returned and no one was there she could get in. She went to the Gryffindor common room to talk with Ginny but was pulled into a broom closet. She got out of the person's grasp and left the broom closet and pulled them out.

"Harry? What are you doing in a broom closet?" She asked.

"Well I was taking you somewhere but you ran away." He said with fake anger.

"Then let's go!" Hermione said.

Harry took her to the great hall and there was a big party for her.

"Oh my gosh! You did this?" Hermione asked happily. Harry nodded and then she kissed him. There was a stage and Ron was up there with a microphone saying "there she is the birthday girl herself! Now Herms you are singing…………….pieces of me! Now get your birthday but up here and sing!"

Hermione walked over to the stage and took the microphone from Ron and started singing.

_  
On a Monday I am waiting  
Tuesday I am fading and  
by Wednesday I can't sleep  
then the phone rings and  
I hear you and the darkness  
is a clear 'cause you've  
come to rescue me fall  
with you I fall so fast  
I can hardly catch my breath  
I hope it lasts oh it seems  
like I can finally rest my  
head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
oh it's as if you know me  
better than I ever knew  
myself I love how you can tell  
all the pieces of me  
all the pieces of me  
I am moody, messy I get  
restless and it's senseless how you  
never seem to care when I'm  
angry you listen make me  
happy it's your mission and  
you won't stop till I'm there  
fall with you I fall so  
fast when I hit that bottom crash you're all I have  
oh it seems like I can finally rest my head  
on something real I like the way that  
feels oh its as if you know me better that I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell all the pieces of me  
all the pieces of me how do you know  
everything I'm about to say  
am I that obvious as if it's written on my face  
I hope it never goes away  
on a Monday I am waiting  
and by Tuesday I am fading  
into your arms so I can dream  
oh it seems like I can finally rest  
my head on something real I like  
the way that feels oh it's as if you  
know me better that I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell all the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
all the pieces, pieces, pieces of me_

Hermione walked of the stage and went back into the crowd to eat lunch. Harry went to eat with her and then music was played and everyone danced until Snape said the party was over. Hermione helped clean up the mess and Harry said he had a surprise for her so she finished cleaning and went to their common room.

"Harry, what's the surprise?" Hermione asked.

"You'll see now just wait!" Harry said. 

"Gee, you sound like Ron with that temper…………"Hermione had to much candy at the party so she was really hyper.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

Harry regretted letting Hermione eat sugar and made a mental note not to let her eat it again.

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"Yes."

He let her finally open her eyes and she gasped. There was a picnic blanket with her favorite food, broccoli and cheese, a roll, and steak. They sat down to eat and watch the sunset. They finished and were watching the stars.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

**Cliffhanger! Ha, ha, ha I keep getting 'really good! Keep going' as a review so could you possibly make it something different or 'keep going, really good!' I'll feel better!**

_  
_H _  
_


	20. Chapter 20

"Yes?" Hermione said again.

"what would you say if I wanted to share my life with you?"

"I would love it but that's entirely up to you."

"Will you marry me?"

"W-WHAT! Are you sure? I mean I'm the know-it-all bookworm Granger, who wants to be with me?"

"I do." Harry said. "Will you marry me?"

"YES! ARE YOU CRAZY?" Hermione screamed. Harry slipped the ring on her finger and she kissed him.

"Happy birthday Mione" Harry said.

"This is the best birthday ever!" Hermione said. "Harry, are you sure we can get married while I'm sixteen?"

"yep, just as long as your sister agrees."

"Do you think she will?"

"Um I don't know."

"I think she will."

"we need to head back"

"okay"

They walked back happily and entered the castle. Hermione was kidnapped by a squealing Ginny when she saw Hermione's ring.

" OH MY GOSH YOU SAID YES TELL EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED TELL ME ALL THE DETAILS TELL ME EVERYTHING!" Ginny screamed as she brought Hermione to the girl's dormitory with Lavender, Luna, and Hannah.

"are you guys even allowed in here?" Hermione asked Luna and Hannah.

"yep."They said in unison.

Hermione told the girls a little bit of what happened and they all squealed in delight and started gushing about her ring. Since Hermione wasn't as girly as them she let them gush while she waited for them to stop, but it was a pretty ring. Hermione said she had to leave so she ran to her room and fell asleep. She woke up the next morning and ran to the bathroom to puke.

"I'm pregnant." Hermione said to herself. She took a shower then woke up Harry within 20 minutes they were ready. They ate breakfast, well more of Harry eating and Hermione staring at her plate which still had nothing on it. They went to their classes and by the time it was time for Quidditch practice Hermione was starved. They practiced and then left for the great hall to eat. Hermione only had a muffin and pumpkin juice while Harry and Ron ate like pigs. Harry noticed her not eating.

"Mione, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I just don't feel good." She answered.

"Should I take you to Madame Promfry?"

"Maybe not, let's wait." She said, giving him what Ron would call 'the look'.

"Is that a yes?" She gave him a dark cold stare. "No?" Hermione opened her mouth to say something but shut it.

"Lavender, what are you doing?" Luna asked.

"Pavarti is being really retarded towards Jon and I wanna see this!"

Lavender was leaning over the table almost sitting on it hands and knees.

"oh! Pavarti is like really energetic! She's singing a song!"

"Head, shoulders, knees, and toes, knees…………" Pavarti's voice came in the back ground.

"oh! Lavender," Hermione said "that's a song called, well you could guess what it's called."

"What!" Lavender said

"Head, shoulders, knees, and toes, knees, and toes." Hermione said.

"What's so special about that? Why can't it be called knees and toes?" Lavender asked.

"I don't know." Hermione said.

They continued their discussion until they had to go to their next classes. They went to all of their classes then back to the common room to do homework. Hermione wasn't there so he got out his Maureders map to find Hermione but she was, in Snape's potions closet? Harry was confused for why she would be in there but after a while she came out and stumbled into their common room.

"Hi Harry," She said as she walked in, then she went to the stairs. "Bye Harry."

Harry was dumbstruck of why she would go into the potions closet without him and not tell him what she was doing. He heard her door shut then lock.

"Mione, what's going on?" He called. He heard a bunch of bottles in there, _what is she doing?_

"Nothing!"

"There's always something……."

"well there's nothing here."

Harry unlocked the door and saw everything. There were potions on the bed the floor.

"How much did you take?" He asked.

"How'd you know?" Hermione said.

"Map," he said and pulled it out. "What were you doing in there?"

**Please give me lovely reviews lol jk you don't have to.**

PLEASE if you are going to write 'really good! Keep going!' then write

'keep going! Really good!'

_  
_H _  
_


	21. Chapter 21

"Getting ingredients," Hermione said with fear in her voice.

"I'm not mad at you I just want to know why you were there." Harry said

"I'm making a potion."

"Details…."

"I'm making a potion for my sister if you don't believe me go in my night stand, top drawer."

Harry went to her night stand and looked for Roxy's letter when he found it he read it and then walked over to Hermione.

"Sorry, but don't keep big secrets like that. Do you know how worried I got?" He said.

"Sorry but she didn't want anyone to know."

"Then I don't know." Harry said giving her a wink that made her giggle. Hermione was making a clicking sound with her tongue and Crookshanks came.

"Want some num-nums?" Hermione said. Harry rolled on the floor laughing when she said num-nums. He couldn't help himself it was funny.

"What do you find funny Mr. Potter?"

Harry stopped laughing, but it was Hermione's turn to laugh.

"YOU? You can mimic?" Harry said to Hermione.

"yes (gasp) you (laugh) should've (laugh, gasp) seen the (laugh) look (gasp) on your (laugh) face." Hermione said.

"You can mimic McGonagall?" Harry asked again.

"I can also mimic Harry Potter." Hermione said in a voice much like Harry's.

"That is so cool!"

"You really think so? Lee got mad when I mimicked mum's so did Roxy and Kelly, but it was funny!"

The rest of the night Harry listened to Hermione's mimic's and thought of many ways to use them. They eventually fell asleep into a starry night.

The next three weeks went by like a quick blur. By the time Saturday came Hermione had begun to control when she was about to puke and when she was gonna be moody. Without Harry knowing Hermione left early that morning to go to her check up to see what was wrong.

00000o0000o00000o

"I'm pregnant?" Hermione said.

"Yes, and you are doing oddly very well. There's some rule's to though. No sports………" The nurse went on forever, but it was only ten minutes but it felt like forever from Hermione's point of view. After her check up she went back to the castle just as Harry was about to leave.

"Mione where were you? I was worried sick!" Harry said. Hermione told him everything about the fact that she was pregnant to no sports and that she had to go every two weeks for a check up.

"Do you want it?" Hermione asked. "Do you want me to have the baby?" She had a look of fear and worry in her eyes but she was also excited, she wanted the child but wasn't sure if Harry did or not.

" Yes! Let's keep the baby!" Harry yelled. Hermione hugged him real tight.

"let's go and get clothes." Hermione said.

"What? You have enough clothes."

"I need some so no one will notice."

"Oh, let's go."

They walked to a shop where they sold maternity robes and Hermione got three so when she got big no one would notice it. Hermione sighed sadly and got teary eyed.

"Mione, what's wrong?" Harry asked her gently.

" I kinda wish my mum was here she could help me a lot and besides neither of us would have to pay for it because she would with Lee's money. I'll never get over her death." Hermione said while wiping away a tear.

"I'll never get over Sirius's death but he left you a will with a lot of money so why do you have so little?" Harry asked.

"He never left me a will." Hermione said with a confused look on her face.

"Yes he did, 25, 000 Galleons now, 50,000 when you get married and 5,000 Deposited every week when you're an adult. He left the same for Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George. He also left 25,000 Galleons for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." Harry said.

"I never got anything, Lee probably took it." Hermione said.

"Oh, well it's in your account right now."

"Since when did I get an account?"

" Since Snuffles left you all that money silly!" Harry said.

Hermione's eye's widened and she said. "Voldemort." Madame Promfry told Harry if she looked like that bring her to her immediately so she gave Harry the ability to apparate in and out of Hogwarts if this happened. Harry apparated into the infirmary and Madame Promfry came out from one of the curtains.

"What's wrong dear?" She said. 

"This," He said and showed a pale white Hermione to her.

"Oh my!" she said "I'll work on her right away!"

"Don't tell anyone anything please." Harry said to her.

"No problem." Madame Promfry said.

Harry waited fifteen minutes for Hermione to wake up so they could talk.

"Mione, what happened?" 

"I had, like, a vision." Hermione looked confused to it all.

"Tell me more Mione."

"It looked like Voldemort was going to attack Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley, and then he was coming here. I don't remember much but he said he was coming after……me." Hermione said calmly. "He can't get me though so why try, right?"

"Hermione, I won't always be there to protect you." Harry said.

"I know, I put a spell on me when I was little that if someone tried to kill me on purpose they couldn't so I'm safe."

"Voldy's smarter than that you know."

"Yes mother I know." Hermione said in an annoyed tone.

"Don't you use that tone with me!" Harry said playfully.

"I'll use a tone with you if I want to!" Hermione said to him, also playfully.

"Evil, what did you say Voldemort for?" Harry asked her.

"Well it's like I saw it in a vision. I was here, before the battle begun and Voldy came, then I screamed, then he came to me and put a curse on me and it hurt, I could feel the pain, I was screaming and crying, but it wouldn't go away. I put that spell on myself when I was little because I had a fear from Lee, I didn't want him to kill me and I didn't want to end up like my mum, getting threatened to die all the time, I just didn't want it." Hermione said choking on tears. "I didn't want it." She said again.

Harry let Hermione cry on his shoulder until she stopped and said "I will kill him."

"Uh, Mione don't you want to wait until, you know everything is all settled?" Harry asked.

"I want to kill him Harry, and God forbid me if you do, I will work my butt off to just to see the look of death on his face when me or you or someone kills him!" Hermione said. "Think 'Mudblood helps Harry Potter kill the Dark lord.' I want to see that on the daily Prophet, well not the Mudblood part, but I want to see Voldy dead."

"I want to kill him just as much as you do Mione, trust me." Harry said.

"Harry, Hermione?" A voice whispered. "It's me, Tonks."

"Tonks!" Hermione said and ran towards the voice of Tonks.

"I want to show you guys something, it's for the war." She said.

Tonks took them to a room they had never seen before in the castle.

"This is where the order keeps all the weapons, chose some." She said.

Hermione ran to where knifes, daggers, and swords were. She picked a silver sword and a knife along with two daggers. Then she went and got a bow with arrows. She saw a target and shot one. It landed on the bulls-eye. Harry and Tonks stared at her in awe.

"I'm still good." Hermione said as she got out a dagger and threw it; it also landed on the bulls-eye. "Yep, still good." She said and walked over to the target to get her dagger. Harry and Tonks were still staring at her in awe. "What? I used to shoot homemade arrows, it's no big deal."

"It has been fourteen years since someone has gotten a bulls-eye." Dumbledore said from behind then.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Hermione said and everyone laughed. Hermione didn't understand what was so funny.

"we could use someone like you to be an auror," Dumbledore said.

"How much is the pay?" Hermione said.

"What?"

"The pay?" She said making the word pay stretch.

"There is no pay Ms. Granger."

"Oh, Harry, why do you want to be an auror, there's no pay!" Hermione shot out of the blue in confusion.

"Now I don't." Harry said.

"You two will be the lead for fighting in the war." Tonks said.

"This will be fun." Hermione said sarcastically.

**Okay sorry for not updating in like forever but I was busy. I'm about to write a new story called 'things I'll never say' it's about how Harry and Hermione have things they'll never say (shocker! Lol) to each other and then find a way to say them, odd start totally different story line and nothing like the books, well maybe a little! Lol**

Thank you for the lovely reviews and I hope to see more, all you flamers out there feel free to flame, I'm not holding you back, but I will have payback.

Better watch your back.

My Lullaby.

_  
_H _  
_


End file.
